


Duet

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm and Trip think about reaching out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

_Malcolm_  
I long to reach out to you  
With every fibre of my being  
I long to show you  
Just how much I love you  
But your pain gets in the way

_Trip_  
I long to touch you again  
To reassure myself that youâ€™re real  
That you are still here  
But my pain gets in the way

_Together_  
I need you every moment  
Of every day  
And I wish I could tell you  
But pain gets in the way

_Malcolm_  
I long to hold you in my arms  
To comfort you as best as I can  
To console and cherish you  
But your pain gets in the way

_Trip_  
I long to be held in your arms  
To feel safe and loved  
Because I am with you  
But my pain gets in the way

_Together_  
I need you in my life  
To make it worth living  
Through all this pain  
Both mine and yours

_Malcolm_  
I long to wrap myself around you  
To keep you safe  
To warm you by my love  
But your pain gets in the way

_Trip_  
I long to come home to you  
To share my life with you  
To be yours again  
But my pain gets in the way

_Together_  
I need you constantly  
I can not live without you  
And I refuse to let pain  
Get in the way anymore

I will just reach out to you  
And take you in my arms  
And never let you go  
And never let pain  
Step between us again.


End file.
